One wish
by AntennaGirl
Summary: Ed, Al and Winry decide to go camping, but when Ed sees Al and Winry kissing and he buys a magic palmtree, things get outta hand, AlxWinry and EdxEnvy, don't like, don't read COMPLETE!
1. 1: Kissing a palmtree

-1Abbas-heart-Edo: I know, I'm writing another fanfic too, but this idea popped up in my and my sister's mind not too long ago, so we are making it a story! Let me introduce to you: My Sister! Little Sista: OO Abbas-heart-Edo: she's a bit shy, but a great artist! I'm writing the first chapter, then she the second, you know the drill. Disclaimer: We don't own FMA, if we did, we changed the ending, it sucks.

One wish

1. Kissing a palmtree.

It was a very bad day for Edward. How could he ever ever accept the idea to go out camping! He didn't even like sleeping in a tent, and it rained the whole night. He was terribly hungry, but the thing that made his day complete (ahem) was the thing what he saw when he opened his tent. When he saw his very own brother kissing with his very own mechanic! He closed the tent, and his scream waked the whole campside.

His hunger was gone, his temper was bad, and if he didn't saw himself in a pool of rain he even forgot to dress himself! Ed was so pissed, he ran into a man and didn't even say sorry! But this man didn't care and stopped Ed from walking: "Ah young man! Is fate not on your side lately? Aren't things going as you want to? Then I have something that is perfect for you!" Edward didn't have the time to think about him because the man dragged him into a tent, a big one, where they could stand. The man brought him to a palmtree and said: "This is a magic palmtree, kiss him, and it makes your wish come true!" Altough Ed didn't believe a single word of the story, for some reason he liked palmtrees. (we all know why) And so he bought it, and took it to his tent.

Back in his tent, he sat in front of the palmtree, hoping the story was true. Shrugging, Edward said: "I think I could give it a try." He thought of a wish, and said out loud: "I want to meet the one who's ment for me." And he kissed the tree. There was a strange 'pop' and a familiar voice behind Edward said: "Chibi?" Then Ed noticed he now had two palmtrees in his tent.

Abbas-heart-Edo: yes, this isn't serious, it's plain madness! R&R please, everything is welcome, but review if you want this to continue (but maybe I will just continue, my sis has great ideas)


	2. 2: Romance is confusing

-1Little Sista: Very bad, I dont now what to say! Alright much fun reading my chapter !

Disclaimer: We DONT own Fullmetal Alchemist and I dont own a acount! Weeeeh! Abbas-heart-Edo: Don't be a baby, first learn proper Englisch, please say it whrn you find any faults!

2. Romance is confusing. (And painful if your name is Ed.)

"Is this palmtree defect or something?", Ed gasped, shocked with the result of his wish. "I think so, this is the last think I should wish for." Envy looked at him: "What was your wish?", he asked. "A girl!", Ed screamed. "Well, I guess I'm not a girl.", Envy thought aloud. "No even a blind one would see that, I think." Before Ed could think of what he said wrong, Envy's fist already landed on his face. "What the heck did I do wrong!", Ed yelled, rubbing his face. "You called ME a GIRL!", Envy yelled back. "I didn't say that, blind ones can't see, dumbass!" Ed knew that was a mistake, but a little too late. "I'm not a dumbass, chibi!" That was Ed's breakpoint: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN BE EATEN BY A FLEE!" Envy sighed: "What a voice, so loud!"

Yes, the day was very bad for Edward. Camping sucks, HIS brother kissed Winry, and now he was in a tent with Envy! His face still hurts, well, things only could get better...

At Winry's tent everything was better, everything was beautiful. Alphonse was happy, but didn't know his brother was pissed. They didn't hear Ed's scream. (If you're kissing, the world can close for you) He was confused. Winry was confused too, she didn't know know what to say, only a: "Wow!" It was a little too much for her, but she liked it as much as Al did. "I didn't know the Elrics kissed that good!", she laughed nervous. "Well...", Alphonse began, then realising it was almost time for dinner. Winry realised it too, asking: "Were is Ed? It's almost time to have dinner, isn't he hungry?" Alphonse was already running to his brothers tent, but when he opened it. "Winry!"

Little Sista: What did Alfonse see? I think you now... Abbas-heart-Edo: I'm writing romance next chap!


	3. 3: A greenhairedkitty?

-1Abbas-heart-Edo: Well, here is chapter3! What did Alphonse see? Something romantic? Well, maybe... Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, or YouTube, because they begin to work on their site in the middle of the movie! Damn...

3. A Green-haired...kitty?

Alphonse was shocked by the view of his brother with on top of him...THE CUTEST KITTY HE EVER SAW! "Brother!", he yelled: "I never was allowed to keep one, and now you have one yourself!" Edward, completely knocked out because there was now a kitty on top of him, where a couple of minutes ago Envy sat, didn't even know what to say. Al picked the kitty up and said: "Awwww, he is so cute! You never told me you had one!" Winry ran down to the two brothers, saw the kitty and yelled: "A kitty! Is he yours Edward?" Al nods: "It's brothers, don't you think it's cute?" Edward, still in shock, finally managed to say something: "Wait no, it isn't..." Al laughed by the shocked face of his brother: "I don't care brother, as long as we can take it every where!" Edward thought now that he was fallen straight in hell.

They had dinner that late, it was time to sleep when it was over! Edward almost died that dinner, having Winry and Alphonse constantly talking to Envy, feeding Envy, STROKING ENVY! He was back in his tent, putting his pyamas, when he noticed Envy looking at him. "Don't look!", he yelled hysterically, blushing deep red. Envy just sat there smirking: "Why not Chibi? We are both men." Ed became even redder, turning his face away from Envy: "Just don't." Envy shrugged: "Okay." But, when he noticed Ed wasn't paying attention, he sneaky peeked at the blonde. Suddenly Ed turned around: "You looked at me!" Envy smirked: "What, you have your pyamas on now..."

That night it was cold, Ed couldn't sleep. He softly pushed himself against the homonculus. Envy opened one eye, an smirked. Putting an arm around his chibi.

Little Sista: Men, that's too much... Abbas-heart-Edo: Too much what? Little Sista: Romantic Stuff! Abbas-heart-Edo: Whatever... R&R!


	4. 4: Aqua

-1Little Sista: I know, this is a bit late...ME IS SORRY, BUT I WAS BUSY WITH VACATION THINGS! you see, I'm going on vacation, but my sis stays at home, so she writes the next couple of chapters, 'kay?

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, if I did, Alphonse was mine already.

Chapter 4: Aqua.

"Ow yes, pizza...", Ed sighed, still sleeping. "What's pizza chibi?" That waked Ed, quick he sat up, recognizing (grammar?) Envy next to him. "Why aren't you a cat already!" Envy shrugged: "I just woke up." The both heared someone walking to the tent, and Envy changed to his cat-form. "Brother! We're going to the store, but we want to eat fish, so if you can catch a fish or something...", it was Alphonse. Ed nodded: "Okay, I will go fishing." Al smiled, and then saw the cat: "Oh, yeah, and give your kitty a name, it's easier to call it then." Ed nodded, and immediately some names popped into his head... Palmtree, or Green Thing or... "Monster.", Envy said smirking, and so he scared Ed the second time this day.

"Envy, why are you following me.", Ed said annoyed. "You are my boss, remember?" Ed sighed: "No I'm not..." Envy changed into himself and laid his arm around Ed's neck. Ed stopped moving: "WHERE IS THAT GOOD FOR!", he yelled trying to break free. Envy smirked: "I still know what you did last night, chibi." Ed became extremely red, and Envy laughed his lungs out of his body. (figurative!) And so they walked to the river, and Ed went fishing. Envy laid down under a tree and saw him struggling with the fish. Oh, he wanted to throw him into the river, just give him a little push... And then he saw his opportunity! With his toe, he pushed Edward, causing him to trip over and fal into the water, Envy smirked, mission complete.

"Okay, that wasn't funny...", Ed grumbled a little later, he had a towel around his body and was completely soaked. "That you made it out alive!", Winry said. Al sighed: "I think you'll become sick if you stay outside much longer brother..." Ed nodded, and remembered then what he realy wanted to say: "I think I'm calling my cat Aqua, because it was with me when I fell into it. Al smiled: "Great name!" Ed smiled weakly and walked into his tent, thinking that his 'cat' was the cause of him being soaked. "How was your bath, chibi?", Envy smirked. "Great, I almost drowned and I'm getting a cold..." Envy nodded, making a very serious face: "I will keep you warm." And he hugged Edward, causing him to fall on the floor.

Abbas-heart-Edo: greetings of my sis, I updated it now because the weather was to bad to have internet (thunderstorms...) it's very hot where she is, and man, I envy her! (that funny...)


	5. 5: The flu, the fly and the cat

-1Abbas-heart-Edo: hi! sorry for the... wel laziness. I went to the movie: Dead man's chest... (damn cliffhanger-ending!) no spoilers for the movie, sorry... but on with my story...I needed some inspiration, I still need some inspiration, so if someone has an idea tell me about it! Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA, if I did, BBI would be legal here. Me lufs Pride Edo...

Chapter 5: The flu, the fly and the cat.

Poor Ed. Pushed in the rive by 'his cat', he almost drowned, and he wake up with a headache. So the only thing that was left was to let Envy nurse him. Strangely, it didn't bother him AT ALL! It was if he LIKED it! Was he going crazy, or was it because the fever? What it was, with every grin or smirk his way, he felt warm inside. A sort of, happy... Maybe the palmtree was right... he HAD wished to see the one who was meant for him!

"You have the flu, chibi!", Envy sighed. "The flu?" Envy looked confused: "Yes, the sick-thing you have, it is called the flu!" Ed closed his eyes: "Sounds like kind of insect to me." Envy smirked: "That is a fly, not a flu, baka. But your brain is so small..." Ed glared at the sin when he yelled: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE HAS ONLY ONE BRAINCELL!" But when he did that he felt the illness taking control and he felt back on his mattress. His head hurted... a little bit too much... "Chibi?", Envy asked, without any response, he leaned over Edward. Ed felt his hair falling in his face and smiled. Because of that, Envy looked even more confused: "What's wrong Chibi? Having a fever?" Ed opened his eyes, strongly resisting the feeling inside him. His golden eyes crossed Envy's purple ones, he kept looking, and looking, almost drowning in those eyes. Envy looked at Ed, was he blushing? No, it was the fever, his eyes were blurry too. "Edo, you're sick, you should get some sleep." Ed smiled, he was worried! Or was he sick, he really didn't knew... He closed his eyes, and fell asleep real quick. Envy watched him, yawned, and decided to get some sleep as well.

Alphonse slowly opened the tent, he didn't want to wake his brother up. And he saw Edward lighing, he slept, and next to him his kitty. Al smiled gently when he laid a blanket on top of them. He is going to be okay...

Abbas-heart-Edo: what am I writing, the fluff, it hurts! Whatever, I'm sorry for the OOCness and things... R&R! I'm not writing this for nothing (actually I write it for practicing my English...)


	6. 6: The flirting art

-1Abbas-heart-Edo: holy crap! you guys like this story... when I opened my inbox, I was like: OMFG! I like it... and I like to write it, so...

I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER! does victory dance

disclaimer: I do not own FMA, I wish I did, but I'm gonna buy an artbook with my next paycheck...

Chapter 6: The flirting art.

The first day, it was okay. (oh no, it ryhmes!) The second day, it was a bit annoying, the third day it was terribly crazy! Ed knew he was going crazy, he surely thaught it was the fever...first. But he was slowly developing (grammar?) a crush on Envy! Altough he was wearing a skirt, he sounded a bit feminine and was just incredibly sexy... wait, was he thinking that? Envy was male! Well, sort of... And after three days he was so much in love with him he made the decision: he would get off with Envy. But how?

"Konichiwa() Chibi-san! Are you feeling better now?", Envy smirked. Ed smiled and nodded. "Great! Well, let's go fishing again!", Envy's smirk grew wider: "And don't try to drown yourself in a pool of water this time." Suprisingly Edward didn't answer the small-joke, and Envy sighed annoyed. Ed wasn't over-reacting, that wasn't any fun at all. He didn't know Ed was thinking about very romantic scenes with Envy, and didn't even catch the last part. He sighed dreamy, and Envy was confused again. What was wrong with little old Chibi-san? "You know, you aren't that bad, Envy.", Ed tried. Envy blinked, and the cried out of happiness, he glomped the unaware Ed. After a bit hugging and cuddling Envy said: "And you know Chibi-san, you are a very bad flirter." Ed blinked and blushed after hearing that. He should have asked someone for help...

Ed laid down on his mattress, with Envy next to him. He thaught of the magic palmtree and said to Envy: "You know, I wished for the one who was meant for me, and now I think of it, that doesn't need to be a girl, does it?" Envy grinned and caressed Edward: "No, it doesn't."

Abbas-heart-Edo: it is getting more and more fluffier... wel anyways, if you like it revieuw, I like being overloaded with mail from fanfiction, okay? see ya next time!


	7. 7: Unexpected visit

-1Abbas-heart-Edo: I can do one upload before my sis comes home, so I'm creating something nice for her now, don't blame me... Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, but I own a palmtree... SOMEONE ASKED FOR CHAOS, THIS POPPED UP!

Chapter 7: Unexpected visit.

The next morning...

Edward never expected Envy to be so nice, he actually felt asleep as Envy, not as Aqua (the cat's name...)When morning came, they both ignored the rooster and fell asleep again. That wasn't a very good idea, well, actually it was one of the worst ideas ever! Besides the muskito's something else wants to bug Edward at his vacation. Something that liked it to bother him, tease him and let him run in circels. Yes, Colonel Roy Mustang was about to open the tent. And I bet you know what happened next... "Fullmetal, I want to...", the Colonel began, but silence fell as he saw the homonculus next to the Fullmetal Alchemist. Then he screamed hysterical: "Fullmetal, what are you doing with the Palmtree!" And Ed never expected that too.

Envy opened his eyes and was about to tackle Mustang for calling him a palmtree, and Winry and Alphonse runned to the tent like there was now tomorrow. Ed saw this, his eyes looked suprised and confused at the scenery. He opened his mouth but closed it again, knowin that there wasn't a way to stop this mess. Oh God, this would be a loooooong morning. A little while later the men (and Winry) sat down in the grass, and the Colonel needed an explanation. "Well...", Ed began: "...I met someone who selled me a palmtree I did a wish on it and Envy popped up?" Mustang sighed and cocked a brow: "And you expect ME to believe THAT!" Ed nodded, the others looked at him, and Envy grinned: "Y'know, it sounds a bit weird when I hear it, but it is true." The Colonel sighed once more and an said: "Is it okay that I talk to Ed, private, for a moment?" Enveryone nodded, and Ed followed Mustang to the other side of the tent.

"Edward, I came here for a special reason, I wanted to talk to you about something important but this brought me out of my...well...", the Colonel began. Ed looked at the Colonel, this wasn't how he acts normally. The Colonel sighed and said it in one breath: "EdIthinkI'minlovewithyou!" And he said it just when Envy looked around the corner. This is really going to be a looooooooong morning...

Abbas-heart-Edo: at previous chap: it means good afternoon in Japanese...

Sorry if it is a bit short...

Uh-oh... Well, leave the next chappie for my sis! see ya later, oh and review please. ideas are welcome!


	8. 8: The match

-1Little Sista:New chapter! I have so much fun in it! So read it and please review.

Disclaimer:We don't own FMA. But if we did whe changed a few things.

8. The match.

"YOU WHAT?"

Al twitched, what was THAT? Winry cocked a brow when she heard someone else yelling back. "What the..." Al sighed, yes, he already knew this would happen. He talked with Roy before going on holiday, and he told him that he loved his brother. But now with Envy in the picture things get a bit different. Winry an Al both sighed and started walking towards the two (wait three) men. And what they saw, you'll never believe me... Envy held Roy up in the air, with one arm, looking ready to punch him. Roy held his one hand at Envy's wrist, trying to release himself, and his other hand ready to snap. And there was Edward, looking, confused, angry and terrified. Alphonse looked worried at his brother, and Winry said just what he thought: "Ow man, they got Ed mentally screwed." Poor Edward... How could he ever survive this? Well, like this. Ed snapped out of his confusion and yelled: "Would you two please stop fighting!" They both stopped and Ed tried a smile. "Can we have breakfast now?"

The breakfast was quiet, almost too quiet if you were Ed. Winry and Al looked worried, and only looked at each other. Envy and Roy were glaring at each other. And in the middle of this was Ed, who had the worst morning ever. What to do? Havoc once told him that it would be great if two women are fighting for him. Edward thought now that it wasn't great, but yes, they were men, but that doesn't change a thing. Does it? Ed found himself too confused to think properly. Winry sighed: "Okay, Alphonse and I are going shopping. Edward, would you do the dishes? And you two; behave!" When she said that, she gave Envy and Roy a death glare. And so everyone had something to do, everyone, except the two men, who are rivals now. Envy grinned: "Can I help you, Edo?" Ed looked up: "Of course!" Roy pulled Envy back and hissed: "Is this a challenge?" Envy laughed: "Make it whatever you want, but don't think you can defeat ME!" If Roy's glare could kill... Envy would still be alive because he can't die. "Okay, a challenge it is..."

And so the match began; who could impress Ed the most. Current score: Envy 1, Roy 0. "Envy? Could you give the palmtree some water? (The magic one)" Envy smiled and nodded. Edward walked back to Roy, who just sat in front of the tent. He took a seat next to him and looked at him. "I'm sorry..." Roy looked back, smiled and said: "Don't be, I don't want you to be sad." (awww!) Ed blushed, and Roy gently placed a kiss on his lips. Ed blushed very, very deep red, and Roy smiled. "What, I mean...Why?" Roy hugged him and wispered: "Because I love you." Envy walked back, and saw them hugging, Ed didn't see him, but Roy did. Score: Envy 1, Roy 1. But this wasn't over yet...

Abbas-heart-Edo: Screw this! Little Sista: Why? Don't you like it? Abbas-heart-Edo: I like it, but there are only two chapters left! Well, review please!


	9. 9: Wrench attack!

-1Abbas-heart-Edo: I'm back! Right on time! I didn't have any homework, so I can write a bit, don'cha think? Much fun with my random corny-ness (is that even a word? for me it is) AND REVIEW! WARNING: RATING CHANGED BECAUSE SWEARING!

Chapter 9: Wrench attack!

The next day's were a tournament. Except the 'price' didn't know he was the price. He didn't even know there was a match! But whe know, and this was the score after three days: Envy 6, Roy 5. Poor Edward became very confused, but he still liked Envy. Roy and Envy both offered to help with the campfire, so they were sent to gather wood. Togheter. Without Edward. Hell broke loose. "Why don't you just give up already?", Envy grumbled. Roy smirked: "Because, I am much prettier then you!" Envy bursted out laughing, imagining himself Roy standing in front of the mirror.(What lipgloss should I put on today?) "I thought you would be the man in the relationship, but Riza is!" Roy glared: "Go grope Greed!" Envy swore something Roy never heard and said: "At least I don't fuck the Fuhrer to get a promotion!" At that moment, Roy attacked Envy and they chased each other trough the woods.

Winry, Alphonse and Ewdard walked to the snackbar, Roy and Envy still weren't returned and they were hungry. "So...", Winry started: "What are you planning to do with those two, Ed?" Ed sighed, shrugged and said: "Dunno. They are both nice, but..." "You like Envy better?", Al asked. Ed nodded, and blushed. "You should tell them." Ed sighed again, that was just the problem, he didn't want to upset Roy. "Come on, you didn't upset us, and Roy can get every woman he wants!", Winry said cheerfully. Alphonse laughed: "But that's because we are a couple too." Then Roy and Envy came runing out of somewhere, chasing each other. "Uh-oh...", Al mumbled, and then they dived under the table to avoid getting into the battle. But for Winry it was enough, she pulled out her ammo and threw. Ed and Al maked a painful face as they saw both men getting hit by a wrench. They knew very well how much that hurted. "Why did you do that?", Roy yelled, and Winry threw another wrech at him. "Shut up! You two are ruining our vacation, damnit! Now sit down and be quiet so that we can eat!" They both sat down, looking very frightened of the wrench-trowing mechanic. "Good. Now whe will eat, without fights." They both nodded, and the five of them ate in silence.

Envy opened Ed's tent, and saw him sitting, with his eyes looking to nowhere. "Are you okay?", he asked, maybe he was upset because he knew of the match. Ed looked up and nodded: "Yeah, I am..." With his eyes still to nowhere, he sighed, and Envy sat down next to him. "Speak up chibi-san, what is it?" Ed looked at him and smiled: "I really love you Envy, I'm so sorry that Roy is so jealous. He makes me so confused..." Envy, he hugged Ed and said: "I love you too. And I know Roy confuses you, but if you need someone you know you can call on me." Ed blushed as Envy's face came closer to his. Their lips touched and Ed felt himself as if he was lifted up in the sky. Now he knew, he loved Envy, and no one else...

Abbas-heart-Edo: Sorry, I didn't mean the fluff, it isn't over yet, so keep reading! Review and tell me what you think!


	10. 10: It wasn't that hard

-1Abbas-heart-Edo and Little Sista present to you all: the last chapter of our story, wich was a great succes! but great and wise reviewers (am I overdoing this?) I need you to help me, because I have to much ideas of stories, so check my profile and tell me which you like the most, you can see them there...

Chapter 10: It wasn't that hard...

It felt horrible. Ed never knew it was so hard to tell someone the truth. He didn't want to hurt Roy with the fact he loved Envy, but he didn't want to hurt Roy with not telling the truth. So he kept avoiding Roy again and again untill Envy hit him on his head and dragged him into the tent. "You need to tell him!", he hissed, Ed knew this and he nodded. "Then why don't you do it?" Ed shrugged: "I don't like hurting other people..." A smirk appeared on Envy's face: "You and me are so different, I like it!" Ed sighed: "Then tell me, how must I handle something like that?" Envy's smirk grew wider: "Just reject him." Ed became wide-eyed: "You're so mean!" Envy shrugged: "No, life is mean. All is fair in love and war Chibi-san." Ed thought really deep, and Envy sighed annoyed. Then an evil plan came up and with a rough move he threw Ed on the floor: "Edo-kun, you think way too much! You just need to do the first thing that comes up in your brain, like this..." Envy pressed his lips on Ed's and kissed him. When he pulled away, he said: "Do you understand?" Ed nodded, he did understand.

So Edward came to the conclusion that he would just tell Roy he loved Envy and that he wouldn't cheat on him but that he wanted to stay friends. He was ready for it, but now he wasn't avoiding Roy, he simply couldn't find him! He searched through the whole campsite, four times, he searched and searched. He came by the shop (Man I'm hungry!), the playground (Ow my favourite place!) and the swimming pool (Mental note: take Envy to swimming pool, insert dirty thaughts here...), but he still couldn't find him. After the fifth time of walking up and down trough the campsite he gave up, maybe he would just find him sitting... But when Ed sat there, he became hungrier and hungrier untill he was starving, and he decided to get some food. Well, finding food was a lot easier then finding Roy and he walked back to the tent with in one hand a really, really, really big sandwich and in the other a very big beaker with cola, and then he heared it: "Roy? What are doing?" Relieved Ed started to walk faster, happy about that the whole thing was over, but when he saw Roy, his food fell on the grass and he screamed like a little schoolgirl.

Envy laid down on the grass and watched the clouds moving in the sky, so slow and peaceful, it's sad how one of that precious moments was disturbed by Ed's scream. Envy twitched, that was odd... He decided to take a look and then saw the scenery, Ed held Roy down on the ground and had his automail transformed in a blade. And there was Riza she looked shocked and confused. Of course Envy knew what was going on, if this was high school Envy would be Queen Bee! He walked towards Ed and dragged him off Roy, happy he said: "Roy, you did you know Ed was about to tell you he wanted to go steady with me? But I see you don't have any heartache at all! I allways thaught you and Riza would be a great couple!" Ed and Roy watched Envy and Ed yelled: "He kissed her!" Envy grinned: "And you kissed me..." Roy sighed: "Sorry Ed, but I think I love Riza..." Ed became quiet and then burst out: "Fuck you! I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" At that moment, Envy slapped him in the face and kissed him after that, with a grin he said: "Face it, Edo-kun, love hurts..."

Abbas-heart-Edo: that's it! I thank everyone who reviewed, I luf you so much, you made me happy! please go to my profile and tell me wich storiy idea you like the most, then I can write soon again! See ya!


End file.
